Waiting
by rockrose
Summary: Her love life had become a waiting game. She no longer wanted to wait. This is not a Luke & Lorelai fic. One shot.


Disc: I don't own GG. Really, if I did, I would not be writing fan fics.

AN: This is a One shot. This is my first ever attempt at a Lorelai fic. Please let me know what you think!

Waiting

Lorelai sat at her kitchen table, her head in her hands. Just when things were going good, something had to happen and pull the rug out from under her.

She wasn't mad at Luke for having a daughter. She could understand that. It wasn't as if he had any control over it now. That wasn't the issue.

The issue driving her to the brink of insanity and heartbreak was her relationship with Luke. He didn't tell her he had a daughter. Then, he postponed the wedding. Now, he didn't want to make any plans.

Last night, she finally broached the subject…

"_Luke?" She asked, looking over at him in bed._

"_Hmmm?" Came his muffled response._

"_When are we going to get married?"_

_He sat strait up at this. "I thought that was settled. I thought we were going to let things settle down…"_

"_Luke, I understand a lot is going on right now. But we need to figure out when this will happen. When are you going to be used to the April situation? When are things going to be settled?" She was staring at him, all her emotions laid out for him to see._

"_I need time."_

"_I know that! But how much time? Are we talking light years or months here? Give me something to go on!" _

_Luke looked at her, his hand clasping hers. "I don't know."_

"_When will you know?" _

"_Lorelai…" He shook his head._

_She shut her eyes and laid down on her side, turned away from him. "Just forget I mentioned it." _

She stood up, grabbing her keys. She knew Luke wasn't going to be ready anytime soon. She realized she was slowly being worked out of the equation. He didn't realize it, but she did. He had been spending more and more time with April and Anna lately. She knew what was happening. But she would wait for a while longer. After all, he waited for her for years.

-GG-

Lorelai sat on her couch, eating massive amounts of junk food. She was alone. Rory was away with Logan in the Caribbean. He would be proposing to her during their vacation. She was really happy for Rory. She realized now that she had judged Logan unfairly. The boy obviously loved her daughter. He made that crystal clear when he went to her, and then to Chris, asking for permission to marry Rory. It had been easily given.

The junk food wasn't because her baby girl was growing up. It was there, being eaten solely by Lorelai because of the date.

Today was June 3rd.

Luke still didn't know when a good time to get married would be. He "wasn't sure." He "Needed more time." She understood that four months ago, but she was having a harder time with it now. She knew she couldn't keep waiting and waiting. Her heart was breaking.

Luke wasn't even in town today. He took April away for a week. It was a father daughter vacation. Lorelai could understand that, really, she could. But did it have to be today of all days? Why not of June 13th? Why June 3rd?

Still, she would give him more time. After all, he had been there for her for years. He was always waiting, patiently waiting.

-GG-

Lorelai readjusted her scarf, standing outside the diner. It was late, and the diner was empty, save for Luke wiping down the counter. She steeled herself, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

Luke looked up as the door opened. "Hey."

"Hey." She sat down on a stool. "We need to talk."

He nodded. He knew what was coming. How could he not?

She had been waiting patiently, supportively, for the past ten months. It was December 16th. He still didn't want to talk about wedding dates or plans. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at him.

"Me too."

She handed him back the ring, kissing his cheek. "Just let me know when you want to pick your stuff up."

He nodded. There were no words.

She stood up and walked back outside to the snowy winter wonderland, not allowing the tears to fall until she was home, where Rory was waiting with pizza, marshmallows, Ben & Jerry's, coffee, and the rest of the Gilmore Girl's wallowing necessities.

-GG-

Lorelai smiled, watching the happy couple dance their first dance as husband and wife. It was late January, 2007. It was Logan and Rory's wedding day.

"They go good together, don't they?"

She turned around, smiling at the man in front of her.

"Yeah, they actually do Chris."

"Our baby girl is all grown up."

"I know. It's pretty unbelievable." She shook her head, remembering how just yesterday Rory was an innocent, sweet little baby.

"You did a wonderful job raising her, Lor." Chris told her, putting an arm around her shoulders, giving her a half hug.

"Thank you."

A few hours and several glasses of champagne later Lorelai and Christopher were standing on a balcony, just enjoying each other's company.

Neither one would later be sure who made the first move, but suddenly their mouths were fused together. Lorelai deepened the kiss, enjoying the familiarity she found in Chris.

As they broke apart, he rested his forehead on hers.

She smiled at the familiar rush of emotions Chris always brought back. "I just need to know one thing."

"What's that?" He questioned.

"Are any of your girlfriends pregnant?"

He laughed. "No girlfriends. No pregnancies."

"Good." She replied, kissing him again.

-GG-

Emily smiled at her daughter and granddaughter. "I'm proud of you Lorelai."

"Thanks mom." She said, beaming.

It was a hot July day at the Dragonfly when Lorelai finally walked down the aisle, escorted by her father. There, at the other end, stood Chris, waiting for her. It may have taken them 22 years to get here, but at least they finally did.


End file.
